


Singapore, sebelum hari kasih sayang.

by nyongji96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyongji96/pseuds/nyongji96
Summary: Jiun merasa bosan dan dia sangat kesal dengan tunangannya, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyusul tunangannya itu ke Singapura."sekarang lakuin ini dulu, besok baru aku marahin kamu karena udah nyuekin aku"
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 64





	Singapore, sebelum hari kasih sayang.

Ada yang sedang pengangguran diam di rumah, hobinya cari masalah supaya dia bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari tunangannya. Sangat aneh Lee Jihoon ini, sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Yang terlintas dipikirannya hanya _‘main sama daniel, post di twitter nanti juga pasti dia ngechat atau langsung videocall buat ngelarang’_ dan lebih anehnya lagi, cara itu selalu berhasil.

Di negara lain, ada orang yang mengejar deadline. Mati-matian bekerja, supaya bisa lebih cepat pulang ke Indonesia. Hobinya menelantarkan tunangannya, tapi ia selalu memantau entah itu di twitter atau lewat Jeonghan. Alasan kenapa ia tidak mau menghubungi tunangannya pun sangat _‘cringe’_ dia tidak bisa menahan rasa rindunya kalau tunangannya itu mulai merengek ingin bertemu dengannya. Kalau lupa dengan tujuannya, orang ini pasti akan menunda pekerjaan dan terbang ke Indonesia. Untungnya dia sudah bertekad untuk menyelesaikan proses pembukaan cabang baru perusahaannya di Singapura tepat pada bulan ketujuh ia bekerja disana.

Jihoon, baru mengetahui fakta bahwa Soonyoung bekerja keras sampai tidak mau memberinya kabar karena _“kalau kamu bilang kangen, dia kerjanya jadi gak mood terus bawaannya mau pulang aja ke Jakarta”_. Informasi tersebut Jihoon dapatkan dari Jeonghan, sejujurnya dia masih kesal, kesal karena merasa diabaikan oleh tunangannya sendiri. Ditambah lagi, om Soonyoung ini tidak memberikan kata-kata pendahulu kepada Jihoon kalau dia melakukan itu demi kebaikan ‘hubungan’ mereka, jadinya Jihoon selama ini hanya bisa menebak-nebak kemungkinan dari penyebab Soonyoung jarang memberinya kabar, _overthingking_ setiap malam.

Selama Jihoon suka memancing keributan di twitter, Jeonghan selalu memarahinya, terkadang Soonyoung langsung menghubungi Jihoon. Dan itu yang Jihoon mau.  
Dari semua rencana liciknya itu, selalu ada Daniel didalamnya. Kisah lama masih berperan, mungkin saja orang yang paling tidak Soonyoung sukai jika berada di dekat Jihoon adalah Daniel dan Jihoon tahu dengan jelas kelemahan Soonyoung.

Bermain dengan daniel (saja) hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Jihoon kalau main tidak pernah berdua, selalu ada anggota _the buciners_ yang ikut. Mereka sudah janjian untuk membantu Jihoon membuat om Soonyoung cemburu. Jihoon selalu puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan, apalagi kalau Soonyoung memakan umpannya. tapi sudah sekitar 3 hari Jihoon tidak melakukan ‘memancing emosi’ tunangannya itu. Setelah Jeonghan menceritakan alasan dari Soonyoung, Jihoon malah terharu meskipun ia masih kesal.

“Kesal tapi sayang ditambah kangen, duh siksaan dunia banget” Jihoon sedang berbicara dengan Jeonghan via telepon. Membahas lebih lanjut mengenai alasan Soonyoung tidak memberinya kabar dan tentunya Jihoon menanyakan kapan Soonyoung akan selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

 _“yaudah jadinya mau ke sini?”_ tanya Jeonghan

“iya, mau ngerayain valentine di sana, bisa libur kan sehari aja hari minggu? Aku gak papa deh kalau hari lainnya ditinggal di apartemen, tapi pas hari kasih sayang mau berduaan”

_“bisa deh di usahain, nanti aku bilang ke seungcheol supaya jadwal Soonyoung lowong hari minggu”_

Setelah telepon ditutup, Jihoon langsung berlari ke kamar papahnya, ia menceritakan niatnya untuk menyusul Soonyoung ke Singapura dan untuk menginap di sana selama satu atau dua minggu yang untungnya Jihoon memiliki papah yang sangat suportif dengan kisah percintaannya. Jihoon dibantu papahnya langsung mengurus tiket pesawat dan sebagainya. Empat hari kemudian Jihoon berangkat ke Singapura, tanpa memberitahu Soonyoung. Tentunya Jeonghan tahu, ia sudah meminta Jeonghan untuk menjemput di airport.

“kangen gak sih lo kiciw julid bareng gue, maaf ya sibuk juga nih di sini jadi jarang ngechat” Jeonghan memeluk Jihoon yang mukanya terlihat tidak nyaman karena Jeonghan terlalu erat memeluknya.

“apaan sih kak lebay banget deh, ayo cepetan ke apartemen aku ngantuk. Dia udah pulang belum?”

“mana ada jam delapan malam udah pulang, kan dibilang dia pulangnya jam sepuluhan”

Perjalanan dari aiport ke apartemen Sonyoung menempuh sekitar satu jam dua puluh menit, lumayan jauh dan itu membuat Jihoon kelelahan.

“langsung istirahat aja sana, gak usah nungguin Soonyoung. nanti juga dia baliknya tengah malem” Jeonghan mengantar Jihoon untuk memasuki unit apartemen Soonyoung, membantu Jihoon membawa barang-barangnya.

“ini handphone dia beneran gak dibawa?”

“iya emang gak pernah dibawa, kan aku udah bilang ih kamu tuh gak percayaan” dan Jihoon hanya mengangguk kepada Jeonghan lalu ia mengambil handphone Soonyoung yang tergeletak di atas meja kerja.

“mau aku temenin gak sampai Soonyoung datang?”

“gak, balik aja sana...aku mau mandi terus rebahan”

“yaudah, aku ke kemarku, kamu kalau butuh apa-apa chat aku aja ya”

Setelah Jeonghan keluar, Jihoon langsung merebahkan badannya di kasur. Ia masih belum merapihkan baju-bajunya yang ia bawa. 

“wangi om...ih kangeeennnn” Jihoon mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di kasur, tangannya mengambil selimut lalu Jihoon pakai selimut itu untuk menutupi seluruh badannya. Bantal yang selalu Soonyoung pakai ia peluk. Sangat nyaman, Jihoon sampai lupa kalau ia harus mandi terlebih dahulu.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Jihoon memaksakan dirinya untuk masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia melihat sekeliling, di area kamar mandi ini Jihoon memastikan satu hal. 

“sikat giginya ada satu hehe, jadi gak pernah ngajak orang nginep ke sini ya” Jihoon berbicara sendiri dengan pelan, tiba-tiba ia merasa senang dan tersipu sendiri dengan perkatannya.

Selesai membersihkan badannya, Jihoon diajak makan malam bersama dengan Jeonghan, mereka makan berdua di kamar Jeonghan dan Seuncgheol.

“Seungcheol pulangnya suka bareng sama pacar kamu” kata Jeonghan

“ko kamu pulang duluan ka?”

“gue kan pekerja biasa, jadi jamnya ya ngikutin jam karyawan biasa. Yang lagi sibuk itu jajaran atasan semua” 

“oh” jawab Jihon singkat. Mereka makan malam sambil menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan Jeonghan di Singapura, dan tentunya bagaimana dengan perkembangan hubungannya dengan Seungcheol yang masih sama saja, bahkan statusnya masih belum berubah menjadi tunangan. 

Sudah pukul 11 dan Jihoon bergegas kembali ke kamar Soonyoung, ia mulai mengantuk tadi ketika mengobrol dengan Jeonghan, Jihoon selalu menguap. Definisi sudah kenyang lalu mengantuk. Tapi setelah ia tiba di kamar, rasa ngantuk itu tiba-tiba hilang. Jihoon membayangkan Soonyoung akan segera pulang, membayangkan ia bisa segera memeluk Soonyoung membuatnya sangat excited.

Sudah jam sebelas lebih tiga puluh menit dan Soonyoung belum pulang dari kantor, bukannya kesal Jihoon malah tambah degdegan. Rasanya aneh, karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, di chat pun mereka seperti pasangan yang sedang bertengkar saling menjauhi. 

Jihoon mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ia semakin degdegan. Jihoon menyembunyikan badannya di dalam selimut. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Soonyoung. 

“lah hape kemana?” Jihoon mendengarkan Soonyoung yang sedang berbicara sendiri, tentu saja Soonyoung mencari handphonenya yang Jihoon ambil.

“sumpah, kemana ya?”

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit Jihoon tidak mendengar kata-kata lain lagi dari Soonyoung, Jihoon juga tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Seperti tidak ada pergerakan lagi dari Soonyoung. Karena penasaran Jihoon akhirnya membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh badannya itu. 

Meja tempat Soonyoung bekerja itu jaraknya sekitar tujuh langkah kaki dari kasur. Soonyoung sedang memijat keningnya, ia masih menunduk duduk di kursi kerjanya. Karena Jihoon tidak menyalakan lampu, membuat Soonyoung masih belum sadar dengan keberadaannya. 

Soonyoung masih menutup matanya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. 

“hp kemana ya, lupa nyimpen apa tadi kebawa ke kantor?” katanya lagi, Soonyoung masih berbicara sendiri sambil memijat keningnya. 

“nih –“

“astaga” Soonyoung membuka matanya, secara otomatis ia duduk dengan tegak. 

“t-tadi aku ambil” lanjut Jihoon. 

Mereka masih saling menatap, Soonyoung memperhatikan Jihoon, ia sangat kaget dengan keberadaan Jihoon di kamarnya. Soonyoung tidak pernah menyangka kalau Jihoon akan menyusulnya ke Singapura.

“diliatin terus ih, gak mau peluk apa” Jihoon mengatakan itu sambil cemberut. Pasalnya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, Soonyoung hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong tanpa tersenyum bahkan seperti tidak ada niatan untuk memeluknya. 

“sini” hanya itu yang Soonyoung ucapkan, tangannya meraih tangan Jihoon.

“duduk sini” Soonyoung menepuk pahanya, mempersilahkan Jihoon untuk duduk di atasnya. Jihoon langsung menurut, ia sudah duduk dengan nyaman di atas paha Soonyoung. 

“capek? sampe malem banget kerjanya” Jihoon mengusap muka Soonyoung yang terlihat sangat lelah itu.

“ih diem mulu” rengek Jihoon, ia memeluk Soonyoung. Pelukannya diterima oleh Soonyoung dan Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon balik.

“gak nyangka kamu ke sini” katanya, Soonyoung mengendus dada Jihoon yang ada di depannya.

“geli” Jihoon menjauhkan badannya dari Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung tersenyum kepada Jihoon dengan lembutnya.

“senyum aja, kamu itu banyak dosa sama aku tahu om. Minta maaf cepet”

“maaf Jihoon” kata Soonyoung

Jihoon kembali memeluk Soonyoung, ia menempatkan kepalanya di bahu Soonyoung. Perlahan Jihoon mendekatkan hidungnya dengan leher Soonyoung. Mengendus leher yang lebih tua. 

“geli hey” Soonyoung mengatakan itu, tapi ia tidak ada usaha menjauhkan Jihoon dari dirinya.

Dalam pikiran Jihoon, ia akan berbicara dengan Soonyoung ketika mereka bertemu. Menyelesaikan semua masalahnya sehingga tidak ada kesalahpahamanan lagi diantara mereka. Tapi nyatanya, Jihoon yang merubah rencananya sendiri.

Jihoon menempelkan bibirnya di leher Soonyoung, ia perlahan menciumi setiap inci leher Soonyoung. menghisap dan menggigitnya pelan, sampai warna merah muncul.

“banyak, jadi nanti orang-orang tahu kalau kamu udah punya tunangan” Jihoon merasa bangga dengan karyanya yang ia tinggalkan di kulit Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum, tangannya masih setia berdiam di tempat ternyamannya, di pinggang Jihoon. Dengan sengaja tangannya ia selundupkan masuk ke dalam kaos berwarna pink yang sedang Jihoon pakai, tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Jihoon. Mengelusnya perlahan, membuat Jihoon merasakan sensasi panas di area telinga. Jihoon tentu saja tidak mau kalah, ia membuka kancing kemeja Soonyoung satu persatu sampai terbuka semuanya, memperlihatkan tubuh Soonyoung yang memiliki abs yang samar.

Jihoon, mungkin sedang menggila. Ia sangat terangsang hanya dengan mendengar suara om Soonyoungnya itu. Mengatur sebuah permainan seperti sekarang, rasanya sangat mendebarkan bagi Jihoon. Tangannya terus mengusap perut yang lebih tua, mengusap dengan lembut, menggodanya. Bibirnya sudah ia gunakan untuk menicumi dada dan juga mengulum puting Kwon Soonyoung. Sampai tubuh Soonyoung sudah penuh dengan jejak air liur milik dari si tidak sabaran Lee Jihoon.

Kalau Jihoon sedang menggila, maka Kwon Soonyoung juga. Ia menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Jihoon berikan, tapi dirinya juga tidak hanya diam. Om-om satu ini juga sedang memanjakan Jihoon dibagian bawahnya. Tangan kananya masih mengelus pinggang Jihoon, tangan kirinya sedang meremas bokong Jihoon yang masih berbalut celana jeans.

“aku kangen” kata Jihoon disela ciuman yang ia berikan pada tubuh Soonyoung

Dia sudah lupa dengan niat awalnya, tidak tertarik lagi membicarakan permasalahan mereka, nanti saja. Jihoon hanya ingin memuaskan hasrat seksualitasnya, saat ini juga bersama dengan Soonyoung. Sepuasnya tanpa dihalangi oleh jarak atau hanya sebatas bayangan saja. 

“buka” Soonyoung menghentikan pergerakan Jihoon, ia membuka kaos Jihoon dan melemparkan kaos itu kesembarang arah.

Jihoon yang masih duduk di atas pahanya, membuat Soonyoung lebih mudah untuk menciumi area dada Jihoon. Tidak ada niatan bermain-main dengan hal lain, Soonyoung langsung mentargetkan puting Jihoon. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya mengelilingi puting yang lebih muda, sesekali ia menghisapnya dengan kuat.

“om nnghh” Jihoon melenguh, merasakan kenikmatan yang selama ini selalu ia harapkan akan terjadi. Di sentuh lagi oleh tunangannya setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah.

Suara Jihoon terdengar dengan jelas oleh Soonyoung, di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Lampu yang remang-remang, menjadikan suasana yang sangat pas untuk seorang pasangan LDR melakukan seks setelah sekian lama mereka terpisah. 

Tangan Jihoon meraih kancing celana Soonyoung, membukanya dan menurunan resleting. Memegang kepunyaan Soonyoung yang sudah menegang. Penyebabnya adalah, sedari tadi Jihoon tidak pernah berhenti memaju-mundurkan bokongnya yang sedang berada di atas Soonyoung. Menggesekan bokongnya dengan penuh hasrat, tanpa ada rasa malu sedikitpun. 

“pindah –haa—nggh om pindah”

Soonyoung lalu menghentikan untuk sementara kegiatannya dengan tubuh Jihoon. Ia berdiri, begitupun dengan Jihoon. Celana masih menempel di keduanya, Soonyoung dengan cepat melepaskan celana jeans Jihoon, tidak tersisa apapun, Soonyoung bisa melihat kalau Jihoon juga sudah ikut tegang. 

Bukannya segera membawa Jihoon ke kasur, Soonyoung malah sibuk mengagumi tubuh tunangannya itu. Tidak tahan dengan bibir pink yang sangat menggoda dan belum Soonyoung cium selama beberapa bulan ini. 

Jihoon yang sedang terlena dengan permainan Soonyoung hanya bisa menikmati dan meremas punggung orang yang sedang asik melumat bibir Jihoon sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau ia menggigitnya terlalu keras. 

“aw—“ Jihoon meringis, rasa amis dapat dirasakan disela ciuman mereka. Tapi Soonyoung tidak perduli, ia masih asik melumat bibir Jihoon, menggiggitnya, serta tangannya yang terus meraba tubuh Jihoon.

Jihoon tidak sabar, dia sangat tidak sabar. Ingin segera melakukan hal lainnya yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu. Bibir mereka berdua masih beradu, lidah masih bermain. Jihoon berusaha mendorong Soonyoung supaya mereka bisa sampai dan melakukan kegiatannya di kasur. 

“kamu tiduran, aku gerak di atas” Jihoon mengambil kondom yang ia bawa di tasnya, Soonyoung menuruti apa yang Jihoon katakan, ia melepas celananya dan naik ke atas kasur, merebahan tubuhnya dan menunggu Jihoon untuk menaiki dirinya.

Jihoon memakaikan kondom pada kepunyaan Soonyoung, ia sudah bersiap di atas. Sudah melumuri lubangnya dengan lotion. Dan Jihoon perlahan memasukan kepunyaan Soonyoung, baru saja sedikit yang masuk. Jihoon tersentak, ia mengeluarkan lagi apa yang sudah masuk barusan ke dalam tubuhnya. 

“sakit?” tanya Soonyoung

“iya, aww om. Udah kelamaan sih gak main” Jihoon mengeluarkan air mata, ia memang sangat kesakitan dan juga kaget sendiri. Jihoon menurunkan badannya, ia memeluk Soonyoung. menelusupkan wajahnya ke leher Soonyoung yang menjadi spot ternyaman Jihoon saat ini.

Soonyoung mengelus punggung Jihoon, lalu ia menangkup wajah Jihoon. 

“sakit banget ya?” tanyanya lagi dan Jihoon mengangguk. Soonyoung mendekatkan wajah Jihoon, ia mencium kedua mata Jihoon yang sedikit mengeluarkan air itu. Turun lagi, pada bibir Jihoon yang mulai terlihat bengkak. Menciumnya dengan perlahan karena Jihoon masih merengek kalau bibirnya sudah terasa sakit. 

Jihoon mengambil inisiatif sendiri, ia melumuri lagi tangannya dengan lotion. Memasukan kedua jarinya untuk memasuki lubangnya yang masih sangat ketat itu. Soonyoung hanya membantu Jihoon untuk tetap stabil, ia memegangi pinggang Jihoon. 

Merasa sudh cukup, Jihoon mencoba memasukan kepunyaan Soonyoung lagi kedalam tubuhnya. 

“ah—om astaga” Soonyoung membantu Jihoon untuk memasukan kepunyannya, ia mendorong miliknya dengan sempurna masuk ke dalam tubuh Jihoon. 

“gerak” kata Soonyoung dan Jihoon menurut. 

Jihoon mulai mengegrakan badannya, naik turun mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat dirinya dan juga Soonyoung merasakan kenikmatan. 

“Jiun pelan-pelan sayang nanti kamu yang sakit” Tapi Jihoon tidak mendengarkan Soonyoung, ia malah menambah kecepatan gerakannya. Semakin cepat ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya, rambutnya ikut berantakan. Ia semakin memanjakan kepunyaan Soonyoung yang sudah tertanam di dalam tubuhnya itu dengan sempurna setiap kali ia menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. 

“sss—Jiun kalau kamu cepet gini aku udah mau keluar”

“om pegang punya—aah aku”

Soonyoung menuruti permintaan Jihoon, ia memegang kepunyaan yang lebih muda, mengocoknya dengan tempo yang cepat juga, menyesuaikan dengan tempo gerakan bokong Jihoon. 

“ah!—om sakit” Soonyoung yang juga semakin tidak sabaran membalikan posisi mereka, kini Jihoon berada di bawahnya, mengungkung tubuh Jihoon yang sudah berkeringat. 

Soonyoung membuka lebar kaki Jihoon, ia mulai memasuk dan mengeluarkan miliknya lagi dengan tempo yang cepat. Tidak mau kalah dengan permainan Jihoon tadi, Soonyoung juga melakukannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Kadang tubuhnya ia turunkan sedikit, hanya sekedar untuk menjamah bibir bengkak Jihoon lagi dan lagi.

“aku.. om ah!—“ dan Jihoon mengeluarkan cairan putih, membasahi perutnya dan juga perut Soonyoung.

“sebentar” Soonyoung masih melanjutkan aktifitasnya, ia masih belum berhenti. Nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan, hentakannya semakin keras. Di bawahnya Jihoon terus melenguh, mengeluarkan suara-suara yang tidak mungkin bisa Jihoon tahan. 

“haa—kangen sama kamu banget” Soonyoung sudah keluar, langsung memeluk Jihoon yang sepertinya juga kelelahan. Nafas Soonyoung maupun Jihoon masih ngos-ngosan. Tapi mereka sangat puas, karena sudah memenuhi hasratnya.

Soonyoung mengecup kepala Jihoon berkali-kali. 

“makasih udah datang ke sini” katanya 

“om... besok pokoknya pulang kerja atau sebelum kamu berangkat kerja, kita harus ngobrol dulu, banyak yang mau aku tanyain sama kamu” 

“iya Jiun, boleh. Sekarang aku udah capek, ngantuk juga. Mau mandi dulu ya” Soonyoung mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang Jihoon. 

“aw—ih main di keluarin aja”

Soonyoung sudah berdiri di pinggir kasur, sedangkan Jihoon malah membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. 

“om jangan lama-lama mandinya” 

“haha iya Jiun” sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi, Soonyoung mengecup kening Jihoon sebentar. 

Ketika Soonyoung membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi, Jihoon juga mengelap cairan-cairan yang menempel di tubuhnya, ia juga mengelap keringatnya sendiri. lalu mengambil piyama dan memakainya. Tidak lupa Jihoon juga menyiapkan piyama untuk Soonyoung, tadi ketika ke kamar mandi Soonyoung hanya membawa handuk saja. 

“nih piyama kamu, udah aku siapin” dan Soonyoung memakai piyama yang sudah Jihoon siapkan. 

Mereka berbaring, saling memeluk, mata Soonyoung sudah tidak tertahankan lagi ketika Jihoon asik bercerita bagaimana ia bisa menyusul Soonyoung ke singapura, dan setelah beberapa lama yang mendengarkan cerita Jihoon malah tertidur. 

“om? Tidur?” tanya Jihoon, tidak ada jawaban dari Soonyoung dan Jihoon hanya mendengar suara dengkurang pelan. 

“yaudah tidur, besok aku marahin kamu karena udah menelantarkan aku yang lucu ini” lanjut Jihoon sambil memukul tangan Soonyoung pelan. Jihoon menyelimuti Soonyoung, lalu ia ikut tertidur dengan tunangannya. Sangat pulas, Jihoon sangat senang karena bisa bersama lagi dengan om kesayangannya itu. Kalau sudah begini, sudah jelas Jihoon mau tinggal di Singapura saja, sampai Soonyoung selesai dengan pembukaan cabang barunya.


End file.
